She licks me clean!
by GrazW
Summary: A series I'm building of Dandy one-shots. As usual, if you don't like it just don't read it ;)
1. After

**After**

Andy's hands were shaking as he twirlled his lollipop stick around, threading it through his fingers. He was sat on the steps of his trailer, willing himself to go inside. Almost everyone had gone home, but he took his time. He wanted to take it all in, wanted to remember it all; the balmy smell of the warm Atlanta evening, the feel of the dusty earth beneath his feet as he walked back to his trailer, the way the sunset bounced off the golden grass. He could still feel the adrenaline coarsing through his veins from his final scene, his mouth dry from the endless tears...it seemed impossible that it was all over.

"Hey baby." Danai's soft voice brought him back to earth. She stood at the bottom of the steps, backlit by the red glow of the setting sun. He tried to remember if she had ever looked so beautiful.

"Hey, I thought you'd left." His British accent jarred her, she loved his natural voice, but heard it so rarely in Georgia.

"I was with Denise checking some of the footage from today, she's gone now to get everything ready for your party."

He nodded, placing his lollipop stick in his mouth and biting down. On nights like this after a difficult scene he would sit on his trailer steps with Norman having a cigarette and dissecting the day. But Norman was long gone, also fixated on getting everything ready for the pool party.

"I have to pack up my stuff." He said as Danai made her way up the stairs to him. The words sounded foreign in his mouth

"You ok?" She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know." He let out a hollow chuckle after he said it. "It just feels so weird."

"I know." She stroked down his arm until she reached his hand, she clasped her fingers around his.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the solitude of the empty set. Andy untangled his fingers from Danai's and put his arm around her to pull her closer to him.

"Remember the day we met?" Danai asked him, smiling at the memory. She'd watched the first two seasons before joining the cast, and watched him getting more handsome as the series went on. Finally coming face to face with him, she remembered how disarmed she had been by how good looking he was in the flesh.

"Mmm hmm, right over there." He pointed towards the make up trailer. "I walked in to see you just sitting there. So confident like you'd always worked here."

"I was so nervous!"

"No way! You were chatting and laughing with Steve and Lauren like you'd been here for years. I was scared to introduce myself."

"You've never been scared of that in your life."

"Well I was, then from the second I saw you I knew I was screwed." She felt her face flushing with warmth as he said it.

"Oh shut up." She squeezed his arm.

"I mean it, you were so beautiful. Flawless. I was a mumbling wreck around you for years!"

"I just thought you didn't like me that much, you only ever spoke to me for 2 minutes at a time."

"I know, I'm sorry. Anything longer and I made a fool out of myself."

"When do you think it changed?"

"That kiss." He answered without missing a beat. The first Richonne kiss changed everything. They had made the decision to go into it with no rehearsal, and Andy had been floored by how it made him feel.

"Oh yeah?" Danai was surprised, remembering how quiet he'd been for the whole evening after shooting that scene.

"That's when I knew I had to take it further. I would have to just push through the embarrassment and actually get to know you."

"I'm glad you did." She kissed his cheek.

"Me too." He said.

She stood up suddenly and offered him her hand. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." She led him down the steps.

They walked the short distance to the make up trailer, Danai tried the handle and found it open.

"To where it all began." She smiled, turning on the light.

Danai looked around, she'd never actually seen the trailer empty before. It was one of her favourite places on set. Always a buzzing hub of activity.

"This is where you were standing when you came in."

"It was, and you were sat over there." He gestured to her usual chair from his position behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "What did you think when you met me?" He murmured into her ear.

"I couldn't believe how handsome you were in real life!" She leaned back into him, enjoying the warmth of his arms around her.

"Ha! Don't lie."

"It's true, I couldn't look you directly in the eyes."

"Shhh now." She could hear the smile in his voice as he planted gentle kisses along her neck. He hoped she couldn't feel how much he was blushing.

"Then you came over and I was a giggling wreck."

He turned her round to face him, and pulled her close again. He drew her in for a kiss.

"Do you know how many years I wanted to just grab you and do that?"

"Same here."

"I'm glad we finally can."

She looked down bashfully, he pulled her chin upwards to meet his gaze. He kissed her again, softly and slowly devouring her lips with his. Her hand found its way to the top of his neck, she stroked at the tufts of hair desperately trying to curl again after his buzzcut.

"Mmm." He deepened their kiss, moaning appreciatively. He surrendered to her gentle touch, loving the way that every time they connected he felt his skin prickle with electricity.

Needing to deepen their connection, he hitched up her dress slightly to grab at the skin at the top of her thigh. Their tongues now doing a familiar dance that neither of them were tired of.

"Careful baby." Danai breathed as his hand tickled her thigh and ass cheek, sending waves of electricity to her core. "We might start something we can't finish."

"I can finish it just fine."

"Not in here?!"

"I'm game if you are?" He flashed a mischievous smile, the goofy side of him coming out that she found impossible to resist.

She said nothing, instead she lifted his shirt up over his head and disguarded it onto the floor.

"Ok be quick." She said, as he traced kisses down her collarbone.

"So romantic." He teased, before her nails running down his back rendered him speechless. His skin prickled with goosebumps, his cock now rock hard straining against his jeans.

He lifted her dress up and pulled her thong down her legs, kneeling on the floor before her. Grabbing her left leg he planted kisses up her thigh as he rested it on his shoulder.

Danai gripped the counter top behind her, trying to remain composed as she felt Andy's fingers enter her. Parting her lips to allow his tongue full access to devour her.

He loved the way she tasted, loved the way that he could make her moan as he licked and sucked at her bud, loved the way he felt her quiver before him and felt her knees go weak as he worked his fingers and tongue in unison.

Danai's legs buckled as her pleasure reached boiling point, she felt the waves radiating from her clit. Her knees weakened but Andy steadied her. She frantically gripped at the tufts of his hair as she let the waves crash over her.

He wasted no time lifting her up onto the counter top and releasing his cock from his boxers. He pulled her closer to him, she felt the tip of him against her throbbing clit as he kissed her. Allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Andy plunged himself into her wetness with a frantic hunger, his vow to keep it quick would be easy to fulfill as he already felt himself reaching the brink. He forced himself to slow his thrusts, kissing her deliberately and sensually as he grinded his hips into hers.

His fingers dug into the backs of her knees, each thrust seemed to bring them closer together. Danai crossed her ankles behind his back, drawing him closer still. Their bodies worked together in unison as her walls clenched around him, getting ready for her second climax. Her tight wet entrance became too much for Andy to bear and he released inside her, moaning loudly as he did so.

"Fuck... Jesus..." He nestled his head into her shoulder as his own climax took over, his body shuddering with pleasure.

He rested his head for a few seconds before he sprung away from her, the cheeky look back on his face while he pulled his pants back up and picked his shirt up from the floor.

Still feeling flushed and weak, Danai readjusted her dress and pulled up her thong.

"Thanks." Andy said in between catching his breath.

"Honey, we've been over this. You don't have to thank me every time we have sex."

"I know... but I do if it's a good one." He leaned back in for one last kiss as he did up his belt.

"It was..." She agreed while hopping off the countertop.

"Now, come help me pack my stuff, apparently we have a pool party to get to."


	2. Haircut

**Haircut**

"Handsome? Noooo." Andy laughed. "Rick Grimes is not handsome."

He looked at his reflection in the mirror, the image contorted into a scowl as he flinched at the sight of himself. He hated looking at his own face.

"Like a country singer!" Came the voice behind him.

"Get out!" Andy waved his hand. "Darren fire up the clippers again."

He watched as the tufts of hair floated down all around him on the floor.

"How's that boss?" The hairdresser said when he had finished.

"Did we go too far?" Andy furrowed his brow, wondering what Angela was going to say when she saw it. Her instructions had been for Rick to have a haircut, not 99% of his hair gone.

"Well its done now." Darren shrugged.

"Yeah, thanks man." Andy chuckled again and shook his head running his hands accross the stubble.

He frowned again. This time it wasn't anything to do with Rick Grimes. He was thinking of his leading lady's reaction.

Danai made no secret of the fact she loved his long hair. And he made it clear that he loved her loving it. She ran her hands through it as they kissed, drawing him close to her and keeping him there with her fingers interlocked with the curls.

He smiled to himself remembering how he knew when she was close to orgasm because her grip tightened on his hair. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he remembered being between her thighs, savouring her taste and feeling her grasping at locks of his hair as she reached the brink.

He called her immediately after he got into his car.

"Hey baby." She answered within seconds.

"Hey, sorry I'm later than I thought. I got caught up."

"That's fine do you still want to come over?"

"Of course. I'm on my way now..." He hesitated for a second, wondering if it was better to forwarn her. "Honey?"

"Yeah?" She sounded concerned.

"I've got a bit of a surprise for you." He decided to say.

"A good surprise?"

"Ummmm..." He was laughing now, which made her laugh too.

"Baby?"

"It'll be fine. I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

* * *

He knocked on the door and leaned against the doorframe while he waited for her to answer.

"Oh my god!" Danai was laughing hysterically.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh my god!"

"It's a bit short." He admitted.

"A bit! Where's the curls?" She shrieked, her hands covering her mouth.

"They're gone now."

"Nooooo." She walked around, surveying every angle of his new hair.

"It feels a lot cooler in the sun." He brushed his hand over the half inch of hair still left on the top of his head.

"At least you kept the beard. Do you like it?" She asked, sceptically.

"It's a grower." He said as he scooped her up for a hug, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Am I still allowed to come in?"

"Of course." She smiled, still staring at him as she stepped to the side.

"It'll grow back." He reassured her.

"You know what, you do look handsome!"

"There's that word again."

"I think you'll look handsome no matter what you do with your hair though."

"Shush now." He said as he made his way through to the kitchen. "Dinner smells good."

"I should hope so, I've been cooking for hours!" She shoo-ed him away from the stove.

He fetched a diet coke from the fridge before sitting down on the couch under the kitchen window. Danai was staring at him.

"What?" He pursed his lips in Rick Grimes fashion.

"I don't know." She cocked her head to the side and rested her ear on her shoulder. "You just look so... different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I haven't decided yet." She said as she made her way over to him on the couch.

"Can I convince you?" He asked, taking her wrist and drawing her towards him.

"You can try." She giggled as he pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her tightly.

He kissed her neck gently and deliberately from her earlobe down to her shoulder. She stroked the back of his head.

"I guess I could get used to it." She murmured as she felt his hand slide under the hem of her dress.

"Good." He whispered into the crook of her neck, enjoying her hands running up and down the rough spikes at the back of his head. His fingers worked their way further under her dress.

"Andy!" She laughed as she jumped off his lap. "The dinner will burn."

She returned to her station at the hob as Andy flung himself back against the soft couch cushions. Watching her perfect body leaning against the counter top was doing little to diminish his erection.

"What?" She asked, catching him staring at her.

"You know what."

"What?" She asked again, coyly glancing downwards.

"You're beautiful." He looked at her again, staring unabashed at her figure.

She flashed him a smile before turning back round to tend the dinner.

"So what did Angela say about your hair?"

"She hasn't seen it yet. Maybe I'll send her a picture?" He stood up to take his phone out of his pocket.

"I'd wait until she sees it in person, she can't be mad at you in person."

"That's exactly why I didn't send you a picture first." He put his phone down on the countertop and set his sights elsewhere.

He moved behind Danai as she stirred the chilli, enveloping her waist with his arms.

"You are determined to spoil this damn food aren't you?"

"You can multitask can't you?"

"Hmmm." He kissed her neck, rendering her speechless. She let her head roll back to rest on his shoulder as he continued his path down her neck, kissing and sucking his way down. He pulled down the strap of her dress to reach her shoulder.

His other hand made its way downwards, he hitched her dress up over her hips and slid his hand inside her panties. His fingers made gentle circles over her clit before finding their way inside her slick opening.

She moaned, spreading her legs to allow him deeper access. His fingers quickly obliged as he seemlessly pulled her underwear down with his other hand. He moaned as he felt her wetness, his fingers easily found her sweet spot and he was driving her wild gently sucking and nibbling her neck as he worked her.

Andy undid his belt and zip in what felt like record time, holding his hard dick in his hand he guided it towards her entrance. Her breath hitched as his length entered her. He let out an involuntary moan into her shoulder as he felt her walls clenched around him.

"Fuck...you feel so good." He breathed.

Her arm reached backwards to his head, where she would once be grasping at his hair she now had nothing to hold on to. She compensated by grasping the back of his neck and running her hands up and down the hair at the back of his head.

The feeling sent shivers down his spine as he deepened his thrusts, needing to feel as much of her as he could. He cast his eyes downwards to watch his dick disappear and re-emerge behind her perfect ass. For perhaps the thousandth time he wondered what the hell he'd done so right to end up with her.

Danai grabbed the countertop, feeling the pleasure emanating from her core. She pushed back into Andy's thrusts as they became more frantic. His hand cupping her entire breast, and his thumb caressing her nipple sent her further to the brink. She surrendered to the pleasure, feeling the intense waves of orgasm pulsate through her body.

Her moans of pleasure echoed around the kitchen walls, pushing Andy over the edge as he came inside her. He interlocked his fingers with hers gripping the countertop. He held her close as they allowed their breathing to return to normal.

"Ok I guess I could get used to the new hair." Danai conceeded as she stepped out of her underwear and returned to the pan on the stovetop.

"Good." Andy smiled as he fumbled with the button of his jeans, deciding to leave it undone when he realised Danai had nothing on under her dress.

He leaned around her to turn off the stove.

"What...?" She spun around to catch the impish look in his eye again, as he hoisted her into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist as his lips found hers again.

He carried her to the couch in her living room, setting her down gently and taking his top off. He smirked at her, lowering his head to kiss her and try and convince her of his new hair all over again.


	3. Wake Up Call

**Wake Up Call**

Danai turned the key in the lock of Andy's London apartment. She slipped off her shoes and padded to the bedroom. It was way past midnight by the time her delayed flight had got in and she knew he would be flat out.

She made her way to the bedroom and took her clothes off by the door, careful not to wake him. She gently pulled back the cover and climbed onto the bed next to Andy, kissing him lightly on the cheek as she did so. It had been over a month since they'd seen each other and she was delighted to notice that his hair in person was as long as it seemed on skype.

"Hey." He whispered sleepily.

"Hey." She nestled her head into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer to him. He planted a kiss on the top of her head while his fingers traced lazy circles onto her back. Her soft skin under her fingertips coupled with her naked body pressing against his caused Andy to rouse in more ways than one.

"How was your flight?" He murmured, his eyes still closed.

"It was alright. I'm just kinda tired." She closed her eyes, fully expecting to drift off to sleep when she felt Andy shift position to prop himself up on his elbow. She opened one eye. "Though I guess you have other plans, huh?" She could already feel his erection pressing against her thigh.

"Well...you were the one who woke me up." He reasoned, covering her lips with his to prevent her reply. He had missed her taste. He cupped her face in his hand as he kissed her like it was the first time again. "You can just lie there." He moved onto her neck, planting kisses in a trail downward. "I'll do all the work."

"Well that's very kind of you." She giggled. Andy moved to plant himself between her legs. He took a moment to stare at her. Even in the near darkness she looked incredible. "What?" She asked, unable to determine the look on his face.

"I've missed you." He whispered before returning to his position at her neck. His kisses grew deeper and more frantic as she moaned in pleasure. Tired or not, she could feel herself getting wetter as he sucked and kissed at her neck then down her collarbone. His mouth moved to her nipple as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"Jesus!" She cried out as he wasted no time finding her g-spot with his fingers while his thumb worked her clit. "Shit." He replaced his fingers with his tongue, eagerly licking between her warm engorged lips. He felt his cock grow rock hard as he devoured her juices.

Danai always felt like she remembered how good Andy was at head, but each time felt more incredible than the last. She felt her pleasure reaching its crescendo as he expertly flicked his hot tongue against her clit. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, grateful for the return of his curls as her toes curled and she thrust herself towards his lips desperate for the tingling feeling building in her stomach to engulf her. She cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed her and clung to Andy's hair still as she let the waves wash over her.

Andy made his way back up her body, grinning as he trailed kisses up her stomach. Danai wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached her mouth with his, their tongues wrestling each other as Andy pushed his hard cock inside her. He moaned as he rolled his hips and began to thrust slowly.

They didn't break their kiss as they moved in unison. Andy desperately tried to keep a slow rhythm, but his hunger after a break from seeing Danai got the better of him and he quickened his pace. His hand found her perfect ass and his fingers gripped at her flesh as he drove himself into her.

Danai put her hands on his hips, slowing him down as he drew away from the kiss.

"Sorry." He panted, smiling now as he took her not too subtle hint. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andy's strokes became tantalisingly slow, he moved his entire body as he worked to push his cock deep inside her, wanting her to feel every inch of him. Her walls clamped down, inviting him deeper still.

"That better?" He whispered.

Danai nodded through closed eyes, her mouth hanging open as she revelled in the feeling of Andy's dick hitting her g-spot.

"Wait..." Danai placed her hand on his arm. "I didn't take my pill today." She cursed herself as Andy's face fell.

"Shit...I don't have any..."

"Just make sure you pull out." She decided, enjoying it too much to stop.

"I will." He grinned.

"I mean it Andy."

"I know." He was still smiling. "Trust me."

She relaxed, knowing she really could trust him. She reached both hands up to his face as his hips gyrated. His brain felt foggy, everything except the sensation of her was background noise. It felt impossibly good being inside of her after weeks of sleeping alone.

"God...fuuuuckk..." He tried to articulate the feeling. He placed a hand on her ass and lifted her off the bed, pulling her towards him to deepen his thrusts.

Danai found the back of his neck with her hands, intertwining her fingers in his curls. Once again Andy was taking her to the brink of pleasure. An unexpected kiss took her over the edge. His tongue forcing it's way into her mouth, his frantic lips against hers. She surrendered, gripping his back for dear life as she felt her second orgasm explode from between her legs.

Andy bit his lip as he tried to delay his own orgasm, pulling out once he was sure she was finished. He rolled off her, his hard dick begging for release. As if she read his mind Danai straddled his legs and took it in her hand.

He felt his eyes roll in his head as she began her tortuous slow strokes. His hands rested on her thighs and he gripped them as he pushed his head back into the pillow.

"Oh my god." He breathed as she stroked him to the point of no return. He couldn't control the sounds that left his mouth as he reached his own climax.

Danai climbed off and fell next to him on the bed. Andy pulled her in, kissing her forehead as he always seemed to do. She let out a contented sigh as she listened to his heartbeat return to normal.

"Would it have been the worst thing? If I hadn't pulled out?" He finally said.

"Not the worst thing. Wouldn't you have preferred to discuss it first though?"

"I'm discussing it now."

"You're right."

"Little Andy Junior."

"His name wouldn't be Andy."

"Oh so you've thought about it!"

"Shut up." She playfully hit his chest.

"And it's gonna be a boy, huh?"

"You said that, not me."

He said nothing, he let out the faintest laugh and pulled the cover up tighter over them.


	4. Flu

**Flu**

"Urgh." Andy let out a groan as he slumped down in the chair next to Norman.

"You not get lunch?" Norman asked, shocked as he finished up his own plate of BBQ chicken.

"Not hungry." Andy rested his pounding head on the cool metal lunch table. A morning in the Atlanta sun had taken it out of him after he had woken up that morning feeling like crap.

"You're missing out, this is good shit man."

"I'll take your word for it." Andy mumbled into the table. "What time are we due back on set?"

"Not til 2. You alright?"

"I gotta lie down for a while, see you later." He held out his hand for a high five as he got up from the table, using the crook of his other arm to stifle a cough.

"Knock on my door when you're up, bro. Feel better!"

Andy shuffled to his trailer, his body felt heavier with every step, his muscles ached. He opened his door and barely made it to the bed before collapsing. His throat burned and his eyes stung, he let out another moan for dramatic effect even though no one was around to hear it.

He willed his legs to draw his feet up onto the bed and without even removing his boots he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He had only been asleep for 20 minutes when he heard his trailer door open. The sound made him sit bolt upright.

"Sorry." Danai whispered from the door. "I didn't want to wake you. I just wanted to check you're ok, Norm said you weren't feeling well."

"I'm dying." Andy decided as he rested back on his elbows.

"Aww baby." Danai said sarcastically as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Everything hurts." He pouted, as she placed her hand on his head.

"You are burning up."

"I feel freezing." He drew the blanket around himself, and added a few teeth-chatters.

"You probably have that flu that's going around." Though he was being dramatic, Andy did look very pale. His only reply was to groan.

"I'm gonna talk to Greg." Danai continued, she frowned with concern. "See if we can switch today round so I can take you home."

"Thanks."

"I'll be back soon, try and man up a little bit though baby." She patted his knee as she got up from the bed.

She rolled her eyes as he let out another groan.

Andy tried to go back to sleep, but his pounding head and sore throat wouldn't let him. He knew he had some tylanol somewhere in his trailer. He sat up on the bed, the room was swimming around him. He groggily shuffled to the counter top to look for the pills.

Danai let herself back into his trailer.

"We're free to go." She smiled.

"Really?" Andy was shocked, Greg was normally a hard ass when it came to illness. He remembered a particularly unpleasant day when everyone ate bad sushi and 70% of the afternoon was spent travelling back and forth to the bathroom. Greg had made them all work until the sun went down that day.

"Yeah, he must have gone soft in his old age." She made the bed for him and fluffed up the pillows. "Lucky you gave me a ride in today isn't it? Come on let's get you home."

"I can't find the tylanol." Andy said weakly.

"We'll stop at Walgreens." Danai took his arm to lead him to his car. She giggled at his slow stumbling steps, feeling sure he was exaggerating for a little extra sympathy.

"Are you going to tuck me in?" He croaked as he slumped into the passenger seat of his car.

"Of course." She smiled, adjusting the drivers seat to pull herself closer to the steering wheel.

"And give me some of your special medicine?" Danai turned to face him, seeing him flash half his cheeky grin.

"We'll wait and see how you feel shall we?"

"Mm hmm." Was all Andy managed to mutter in response as he rested his head back in the seat.

He let the low hum of the engine lull him into sleep as Danai drove the hour long journey back to his house. He didn't even wake up when she stopped at Walgreens for medicine, Gatorade and soup. She glanced over at her patient every so often, feeling her heart swell as she noticed how his features softened when he slept. Andy was always so worked up when filming that it was rare to see him look so relaxed.

"Baby...?" She said softly once she was pulled up outside his house.

"Mmmm?" He groggily came to, realising that each time he woke up he felt worse.

"Where are your keys?"

He reached into his pocket to retrieve them, making a lame effort to hand them to her. She opened the door and set the Walgreens bag down on the table before going back to retrieve her patient.

Andy had just about managed to stand up out the car by the time she returned.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" He pleaded as she slung his arm over her shoulder and led him inside.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

She took him to the couch and helped him take his boots off.

"I hate these bloody cowboy boots. Why didn't you change?"

"You need to love me as I am!" He mumbled, his eyes closing once again.

Danai smiled as she went to sort out the medicine. She found a thermometer in the cupboard, she placed it under his tongue while she poured a glass of water for him to take his tablets.

"Oh..." She frowned, studying the thermometer. "105 degrees!"

"Is that bad? I don't know your American measurements."

"It's really warm, honey. Take your medicine and we'll get you a cool shower."

Andy did as he was told, wincing as the tablets felt like glass going down his throat.

He made his way upstairs, wanting to crawl on all fours but being self aware enough to realise how dramatic that would actually be.

Danai turned the shower on, turning the dial so it would be lukewarm in an effort to lower his fever. He stripped off his clothes and turned to face her.

"You coming in?" He smirked lazily.

"Not today." She smiled back as she grabbed him a towel from the cupboard.

Andy shivered as the cool droplets of water hit his skin. He rested his head against the tiles and closed his eyes as the beads ran off his body and down the drain. Although he could barely stand, he was enjoying the feeling of the shower on his aching muscles.

His lethargy eventually got the better of him and he stepped out of the shower, grateful for Danai stood with a towel for him. He was barely dry as he climbed into bed and rested his pounding head on the soft pillow.

Danai removed her jeans and climbed into bed next to him, drawing the duvet up over them. She grabbed the remote from the bedside table and turned the TV on low.

Without even looking up Andy slung his arm across her waist, she traced her fingers up his arm, stroking his bicep.

"Thank you." He turned his face to her, she stroked his hair still missing his long curls.

"Get some sleep, ok? I'll be here."

He nodded and closed his heavy eyes.


End file.
